A dream in the moonlight
by TrendComGirl
Summary: It's Mike's 16th birthday Party, what is on for the eventful evening of the Sweet 16th? Featuring Owen Renyolds, Martin Fukanaga, Amanda McKay and Mike Fukanaga. Rated T for Romance. Ships: Mikanda


**A dream in the moonlight**

"Amanda!" Owen yelled, "Did you get the snacks?"

"Of course, how could I forget Mike's 16th birthday party snacks?" She replied, giving a huge smile.

"Win your way into his heart I see," Owen replied, "Classic."

"I was not…just….I'm not…. Oh never mind!" Amanda ranted in frustration.

"You are so into him," Owen muttered under his breath.

"Excited for Mike's Sweet 16?" Martin, Mike's Father, asked, "Tonight we are gonna get our groove on!"

Amanda nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm also ready to get my groove on."

"Really Amanda, Really?" Owen asked, gaining a confused look from Amanda, "I'm just saying girl, you don't exactly have all the good moves."

Amanda gave him a good punch in the arm, "What did you say?"

"I meant," Owen started fakely, "That you are the best dancer ever! Go Amanda, woo-hoo!"

"Thank you, Owen," Amanda thanked him, "So Mr. Fukanaga, are you excited for his party?"

"Of course," Martin replied, and then sniffed a bit, "It's just he's growing up so fast! Only 2 more years with my Mikey-poo!"

Owen snickered, "Mikey-poo? Ha ha! Marty! We gotta work on your swagger, you can't out-swagger the O-dog, so Marty, when do you wanna have your Swagger lessons?"

"I just got a text, Mike's on his way in, he'll be a few minutes. Everyone hide!" Amanda yelled.

Everyone hid behind walls, around the corners and under the tables. It was to be an awesome party, all of Mike's friends were here, and there were 15 people in total, including Mike and his Dad.

The door creaked open, in the dark, and everyone jumped, "Surprise!"

"What?" Mike exclaimed, "You guys did all this!"

He looked straight at Owen and Amanda, "Only for you Mike!" Amanda exclaimed, giving him a huge hug, "Happy 16th Mike."

"Happy 16th Mikey!" Owen exclaimed gathering a hug from Mike.

"Happy birthday Son!" Martin tells his Son, giving him a pat on the back.

Owen then yells, "Now who's ready to get this PARTAY started?"

The next few hours were filled with fun and games, like who can stuff the most amount of Grapes in their mouth, it ended up being chubby-cheeks Charlie who won, being able to stuff 33 in his mouth. They then went on to go and play "who can hold their breath for the longest?" It ended up being Darrel, who held it for 15 minutes; much to Owen's dismay, for Owen came in as sloppy seconds. Then, the music went on, and the dancing started.

"Wonderful music, huh?" Amanda exclaimed.

Mike nodded, "It's great, the Party's amazing, thanks for organizing it Amanda."

"Your Dad and Owen helped, though," Amanda replied, then Mike gave her a look that said, 'really, going with that excuse?'

She then continued, "Yeah, You're mostly right, but Martin did pay and Owen…showed up."

Mike laughed, "Good ol' owen."

A slow song came on, "Wanna dance?" Mike asked, then realizing what he had just asked, he blushed, "I mean, if you want to, I mean you can say no if you want to… uhhh…"

"I'd love to Mike," Amanda replied.

Mike then took her hand, and led her outside and put his hand on her back, and guided her into a dance.

"Mike, why are we out here?" Amanda asked.

"Because I thought it'd be cool, and I have something to tell you," Mike replied, still swaying to the calm music.

"Alright," Amanda replied, "Go on."

Mike took in a deep breath, this was the moment, he could not mess it up, "Amanda, I've loved you ever since 5th grade. I could never, ever, talk to you because you were too perfect, straight A's, Cheerleader, and all those extra-curricular! You were the absolute perfect girl, so I watched you from afar, still falling in love with you. When you joined the Supah Ninjas, it was like a dream come true, it was astounding. Over the last 2 years I've been trying to win you, make you fall in love with me."

"What about Julie?" Amanda asked.

"I thought I had to move on, I was so heartbroken and I realized you would never accept me, so I made a move on her, wrong move. Trust me," Mike told her, he grabbed her hands and put them at chest level, "The thing is Amanda McKay, I love you and I haven't stopped. I just want to know, do you feel the same way?"

She nodded, "With all my heart, I do."

Mike then did the right thing for that moment, he swooped up all of his courage and kissed Amanda McKay right there and then.

"Mike!" Owen yelled, running towards the star-crossed lovers, not realizing they were in a 'situataion,' "Dude you gotta see…..ohhhh, so that's what you're up to. I see it, Mikanda finally!"

In a rush, Mike and Amanda parted, their faces the color of tomatoes.

"Sooo, you star-crossed lovers," Owen started.

"We're not," Amanda interrupted.

"Silence!" Owen yelled, "You two are a thing now? Hmmm?"

Owen smirked at the blushing pair.

"I guess we are," Amanda replied, grabbing ahold of Mike's hand.

"Really Amanda? Really!" Mike exclaimed.

"Of course," She replied, "Now let's go inside to party!"

This was Mike's most favourite birthday, in the history of ever, and amidst all of the Partying, the dancing, the laughter, Martin stuffing so much food in his face, there was a certain beauty who looked magical in the moonlight, and that, my friends, was Amanda Mckay.

 **Hey Guys! What do you think? Did I overdo it? This was so much fun to write! So tell me if I should make a sequel to this, except in a book form or if this should stay a one-shot! Thanks guys!**


End file.
